


The Whole Story

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes it's best not to know the whole story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Whole Story

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's best not to know the whole story.

**Title:** The Whole Story  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Night, and for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's Monthly Drabble Challenge: It was a dark and stormy night...  
 **Author's Notes:** Sometimes it's best not to know the whole story.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Whole Story

~

“So it was a dark and stormy night--”

Everyone groaned.

“Seriously,” Hermione said. “How did you two get together?”

Draco smirked. “Well it was dark, that’s true.”

“And I remember it being stormy,” Harry chuckled.

“Between the sheets, maybe,” Draco countered.

“Enough,” Ron cried, his face red. “Just tell us how this...” he waved his arms between Harry and Draco, “...you, happened.”

Harry smiled at Draco. “We got tired of fighting,” he said. “I guess all that passion was misdirected.”

“I like where it’s directed now,” Draco murmured, patting Harry’s thigh.

“I liked you better misdirected,” Ron grumbled. “Less snogging.”

~


End file.
